My Little Pony:The Adventures of Cee-Cee
'My Little Pony:The Adventures of Cee-Cee '''is a series starring Cee-Cee and her Mane 6. It takes place in Ponyville. /Animation Errors/ Theme Song Merchandise /Gallery/ Episodes Season One #The Search for the Elements of Harmony,Part 1 #The Search for the Elements of Harmony,Part 2 #Mystery in Canterlot #Pig Problems #Flutterbat,Bluebat,Starbat,and Applebat,Oh My! #CSI Cee-Cee #The Search For Crystal Clover** #Into the Human World,Part 1^ #Into the Human World,Part 2^ #Meet Unikitty #It's not Easy being Unikitty #Through That Mirror^ #Call of my Cutie Mark #Tree of Harmony #Cee-Cee Apple Pie #Don't Mess With Me #Angry Dazee Far Awazee #The New Filly in Town #Emmy Time #Surprise! Surprise! #Party of None #Sonic Mintboom #Dragonburst #Cutie Mark Stories #The Adventures of Cee-Cee,Part 1 #The Adventures of Cee-Cee,Part 2 Season Two #Princess of Friendship ,Part 1 #Princess of Friendship,Part 2 #Gender Swap #Computer-Mania #That Spark #Journey of the Mark #Fight of My Life #The Film Flam Bros Return #Cee-Cee vs. Solar Zepher #Cee-Cee and Stardust #Cee-Cee and Crystal Clover #Marisa and Stardust #Crystal Clover and Stardust #M-I-N-E-C-R-A-F-T #The Spelling Bee #A Review on ''Twilight's Kingdom #Rainbow Powers Unite! #You're Scared of WHAT!? #Rescue at Tartarus #Movie Theater Mystery #Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Bunnies #Scientific Progress goes "Bonk" #Something Under the Castle is Drooling #Time Travel Trouble! #The Wrath of Twivine,Part 1 26. The Wrath of Twivine,Part 2 Season 3 #Reversing the Spell,Part 1 #Reversing the Spell,Part 2 #Sparks are a Flyin' #Mythbuckers #Stardust's Diaries #Take a Bow #Cee-Cee On The One #Pick the Perfect Pegasus #Enter Princess Stardust,Part 1 #Enter Princess Stardust,Part 2 #The Show Where Every Character Has A Flashback Once In A While #Pony Power #The Great Cutie Mark Switch ''My Little Pony The Adventures of Cee-Cee:Equestria Girls Their Style'' In the movie MLP:TAOC:EG Their Style,Cee goes with Stardust through the mirror,and when CHS's world and another world collide,Cee must save both worlds by competing with her human friends in the Battle of the Bands. Season 4 #Carrier Girls,Part 1 #Carrier Girls,Part 2 #Haters Gonna Hate #The Return of Unikitty #Elect Cee For Mayor! #Give Me Liberty Or Give Me Death! #Rats! #Crystal Returns! #Ceeheart #Shake Your Tail! #Happy Birthday Cee! #Emmy's Big Adventure #Piggie Pandemonium #Epic Fun Time #Perfect Day for Fun! #For the Love of Stardust #HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY TIME #Sunburst Time #Time to Get Crazy #CSI Crystal Clover #The Big Bomb Theory #Mint's Visit #Text Time #Breezie Trouble #Friendship is Magic?,Part 1 #Friendship is Magic?,Part 2 Season 5 #Mint Comes Back,Part 1 #Mint Comes Back,Part 2 #Science with Sunburst #Under our Spell #Happy Hearth's! #Pencilheart Goes Too Far #Wha...? #Cee-Cee Gets an AIRCRAFT CARRIER?!?! #Our One Hundredth Episode/The Quest for the Six Keys #What's So Great About Stardust? #Feeling Pinkie (and Cee-Cee) Keen #A Dog and (Earth) Pony Show # My Creator Ponynapped Your OC # Pinkiepielunagirls vs. Captain Furby # Yay for Crystal Clover! # The Seventh Element # Awards Show # Sunburst and Cee-Cee:THE MUSICAL # The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend # Smile! # A Friend is all you Need # CASTLES!CASTLES EVERYWHERE! # Princess Crystal Clover(or not) # Taking a Risk # Mathiphobia # The Episode Where Cee Revokes Her Title Spinoff A spinoff, My Little Pony:The Adventures of Cee-Cee:BFFs, is set to air in September 2015. The spinoff is set right before the show, where Cee-Cee has not yet met the other Mane 5 and she has 5 other friends: Lexi, Maya, Kimmy, Evy,and Abigail. It ended to make room for the Emmy Bloom spinoff. Season 6 #Harmony Pals,Part 1 #Harmony Pals,Part 2 #Bounce! #Flufflepuffpuffpuffle #The Greatest Minecraft Adventure Yet #Sweet Mother of Luna! #When Worlds Collide #In Space,Nopony Can Hear You Neigh #Equaltown #Canon Trouble #And Then There Were Four #Lexi #A Very Pony EG Holiday #Ancestor Day #Back to School #No Title For This #Randomness Galore #Emmy's Big Adventure, 2 Seasons Later (And never before seen!) #Emmy Drew #Berryfest #Go Team Animal Jam #Mystery in Ponyville #Did We Do This Already? #Last Before Best #Twotonia, Part 1 #Twotonia,Part 2 2 Year Short A short, set to be released on July 28th, celebrates the channel's two-year anniversary. Season 7 #Rescue Twotonia, Part 1 #Rescue Twotonia, Part 2 #Westown,Old West #A Cheery Mystery #Friendship is in Bloom #If Ponies Were ODD #Vacation #I'm Too Fond Of My Mane! #Quality Mouse Thing #Epic TNT Time #Pencilheart Returns #Starry, Redesigned #Ask the Ponies #Good Morning, Equestria! #if Ponies Were INSANE #Cee-Cee vs. Pencilheart #FLUFFY PONIES DANCING ON RAINBOWS!!!!!!!! #The Secret Life of Pumpkin Seed #The One Where Emmy Bloom is Doomed (literally) #If Ponies Were MEH #The Starlight Coup #A Procession of Memories #Wayward Paradise #Dancing on the Moon #Forte #Things Have Changed (Series Finale) ''The Adventures of Cee-Cee: Journey to Jurassic Park'' The Adventures of Cee-Cee: Journey to Jurassic Park ''is an upcoming movie. In it, Cee-Cee, Bloomer, and Goldie go to Isla Nublar and Sunburst, Pumpkin, and Mint go to Isla Sorna. (THIS IS NON-CANON.) (DISCLAIMER:The Jurassic Park franchise is owned by Universal last I checked. This is not real.It is a fan work.(Also, kudos to Michael Crichton for writing the book ''Jurassic Park that inspired this.)) Unnamed Emmy Bloom Spinoff A spinoff about Emmy Bloom is set to air later this year. Category:Pinkiepielunagirls Category:Shows Category:Adventures of Cee-Cee Category:Archived